Mlp au
by LunarEclipse1000
Summary: This au is about Lunar Eclipse but this version was born to princess luna and her secret love from a far off land and King of the bat ponies, King Eclipse. But the kingdom was destroyed before his birth. Lunar then desappeared at the age of five before Discord was trapped in stone and reappeared 16 years before Nightmare Moons return.


**Authors notes: first I just want to say I do not own the mlp fim series or the characters. The only ones I claim are my own oc's. This is also an anthro AU.**

 **Castle of the Two Sisters**

It was the day before the Summer Sun Celebration and I was looking at my food supply. Looking at it I noticed that I needed to restock for the week. With that I went to my room to grab my shirt and clock. Though as I passed a mirror I stopped to examine myself. I was a decent sized stallion for my age with a navy blue coat and baby blue mane and tail, but what's different about me is my eyes and wings.

My eyes are different colors with my right eye being a crimson red while my left eye is a pale dark blue, the reason for that is because I'm blind in that eye. The most odd thing about my eyes though are the pupils, instead of them being round they seem to mostly resemble those of a dragons or a snakes. Instead of wings like a bird mine are more like a bats.

After examining myself in the mirror I continue to my room to grab what I need. While I was putting on my shirt I saw it had holes in it do to natural wear and tare. I sighed seeing as I'll also need to make a stop at Rarity's Boutique for a new one. Putting the shirt on all the way I then put on my cloak leaving the hood down for now. Then leaving my room I headed to the vault with all the bits and gems. Once there I grabbed enough for my food and clothes.

In the lobby I then placed the hood of my cloak over my head and took flight. I flew through one of the many holes in the ceiling. Then after flying to the edge of the Everfree Forest I landed on the ground tucking my wings in to hide them I began walking to Ponyville.

 **Few minutes later**

As I was walking to the Boutique I kept my eye out for a certain pony that always pops up out of nowhere, and just as I thought I wouldn't see her she lands on my shoulders. Her sudden action nearly made me fall on my face, but thankfully do to my training I remained standing. Then I saw two blue eyes staring at me as the mare said, "Hi!"

I glared at her saying, "Hello Pinkie Pie."

Said mare then flipped off my shoulders landing in front of me. She was a pink mare with light pink mane and tail and she was wearing a blue and white shirt with a pink heart in the center along with a pink skirt that has three balloons on them. Turning around she gave me a big smile saying, "I know you don't want ponies to know you but there's a party going on at the library and your invited. I was going to go to your place but I didn't know where you live which is odd cause I know where every pony lives in Ponyville and I mean ever pony so..."

Before she could continue I covered her mouth with my hand telling her, "I don't care about that and your never going to find out where I live because it's non of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend."

I removed my hand from her mouth and continued my walk to The Carosel Boutique. It wasn't to far from where Pinkie stopped me. Though halfway there I saw a purple unicorn with night blue mane and tail with two stricks in them. The stricks were two shades of purple. She was being followed by a little dragon, though with only one eye I could not tell what they were wearing.

As I got closer Rarity pocked her head out. I assumed it was that mare running from the store. When she didn't see the mare she went back inside. Making it to the door I opened it with the sound of a bell ringing. This alerted Rarity as I took my hood off my head as the door closes. She then turns around and says, "Lunar, darling how are you this fine afternoon?"

"I've been better. Though I wish Pinkie would stop jumping out of nowhere like she did on my way here." I told her as I placed my cloak on the coat rack. Then I turned around to face Rarity, she's a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. Her eyes are sapphire blue. She was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows and a skirt that has three diamonds on it.

"You know she's just being normal Pinkie Pie." Rarity said, then added disappointedly after looking at my shirt. "Oh it seems this isn't just a friendly visit."

"Never is Rarity, never is. I'm keeping it that way too." I told her taking off my ruined shirt revealing three big claw marks on my back right between my wings. Looking up through the mirror I see her stare at the pink scars. When she saw that I was looking at her she quickly turned her head, but I noticed she was blushing a little. I just shrugged it off like always.

She then started to ask, "So darling, how..."

"Fine!"

"Fine what Lunar?"

"I'll tell you how I got my scars!" I screamed at her annoyed, then added, "I was attacked by Timberwolves. Now stop asking me every time I come for clothes!"

Rarity was astonished by my outburst, but recovered quickly by lightly shaking her head. Then with a saddened look she came over and gently placed her hand on my shoulder saying, "I'm sorry Lunar. I shouldn't have asked so much, but may I ask how if your willing to share that is."

I sighed, "Alright I'll tell you out of regret for snapping at you." Turning around I say down and retold what happened.

 **Flashback 16 years ago**

 **Clearing in the Everfree Forest**

I slowly opened my eyes, but I was only able to see through one of them. I didn't know why I couldn't see from my left eye or how I was not freaking out about it. The one thing I did know was a name. My name Lunar Eclipse. The name I assumed my parents gave me.

After pondering on who they were my mind came up blank. That's when I sat up and examined myself. I had a plain sleeveless shirt and purple shorts that night. Then as I started to get up I heard a growling sound behind me. Before I could look back though a sharp pain came from between my wings. The pain was unbearable that I passed out.

 **Present day Carosel Boutique**

Rarity's eyes went wide when I finished my story. She then asked, "How did you escape then?"

I shook my head saying, "I don't know I just woke up in the same clearing with bandages around my chest and back."

Rarity looked away with a sad look as she said, "I'll go make your new clothes, and I'm sorry for asking about your scar darling. It was rude of me." I just looked down at the floor as she walked to her studio to work.

When she was gone I began to think. ' _Rarity is so generous for keeping my identity a secret, maybe I should stop hiding from every pony._ ' I thought looking up to the mirror my face showing determination. ' _Alright tomorrow after the Princess raises the sun I'll reveal myself to every pony._ '

 **Two minutes later**

Rarity came back with my shirt in her arms. I stood up as she walked over. When she stopped and held out the shirt she said, "Here you go darling all done."

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed the shirt and put it on. Once it was on I looked at Rarity and added, "Tomorrow I'm going to reveal myself to Equestria."

She was shocked at what I said asking, "But Lunar whatever brought this up?"

"I've been thinking and I decided to stop hiding. Also I realized that I've been lonely, but the only times I don't feel like that is when I talk to you or Applejack." I replied.

This caused her to smile saying, "Then you should come to the party at the library tonight. *Gasp* which we need to get to soon before the guest of honor does." Using her magic she grabbed my cloak and put it on me. Then she grabbed my wrist and ran to the door dragging me along.

 **Later at the library**

The sun was setting when we arrived and now we were inside with every pony staring at me. The whole town knew me as the mysterious cloaked pony so a lot of them were very confused on why I was here. Then a pony at the window shouted, "She's coming!" This caused them all to get ready as I just stepped away from the door and turned the lights out.

A few seconds passed and I heard muffled sounds outside. Then the door opened and a Pegasus came in holding the dragon from before. Do to being able to see in the dark I saw the Pegasus was light yellow with pink mane and tail. She was turned slightly so I could see her eyes were light blue. She wore a white tank top and a light green skirt with pink butterflies.

The dragon was purple with green spins on his head. His eyes were emerald colored while his shirt was white with red sleeves and he had on normal blue jeans.

Then a purple hand pulled the Pegasus back making her drop the dragon on the floor. Then somepony said, "And I'll get right on it bye." The door then slammed showing the unicorn that ran out of the Boutique. Now I could see that she was wearing a blue blouse with a purple skirt that had a purple star surrounded by five little white stars. She sighed turning to the dragon saying, "Sorry about that Spike but we need to focus without every pony wanting to making friends all the time. Now where are the lights?"

With that I turned the lights on and every pony screamed, "SURPRISE!"

The unicorn and the dragon who I now know is Spike were shocked as Pinkie hopped over to them. Though as she started talking I looked around and saw four ponies standing in the center. One was Rarity and another was a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her eyes were magenta and she had on a white shirt with a blue, yellow, and red lightening bolt coming from a cloud under a blue button up shirt. She also had on a pink and white skirt with sport shorts underneath. I know her name is Rainbow Dash.

The other two, one was the yellow Pegasus that I now recognize as Fluttershy. The other was Applejack. She was an orange mare with green eyes and blonde mane and tail. Her face has white freckles and she had a stetson on her head. She wore a green and white western shirt and a blue jean skirt with three red apples. I just caught the last words Pinkie said as she jumped back to the other four. "And now you have lots and lots of friends!" She then smiled brightly.

The unicorn sighed walking over to the snack table and picked up a bottle. Before she poured it into a cup I saw that it was hot souce. In the blink of an eye I was beside her with the bottle in hand saying, "It would not be wise to drink this."

"Why's tha.." She started to say before I showed her the label. Blushing form her mistake she said, "Oh." As I placed the hot souce down she said, "Your fur resembles that of Princess Celestia's lost nephew Lunar Eclipse."

When Rarity, Applejack, and I heard my name our eyes widened. I looked at the young unicorn saying, "I'm sorry, but I think I should leave." Before she could say anything I was already at the door going outside. With worried looks Rarity and Applejack followed.

Once outside my head began to hurt and I grunted in pain as I fell to one knee holding my head. Then an image faded into view.

 **Lunar's lost memory**

 _I looked up and saw two blurred figures. One of them was holding me close and said, "You look just like your father. If only he could see you now."_

 _The other figure leaned in and asked, "What will you name him little sister?"_

 _"Lunar, his name is Lunar Eclipse."_

 **Reality**

The image faded away with the pain as I heard my name, "Lunar. Lunar are you alright sugercube?"

I look up to see Applejack and Rarity with worried looks. Nodding I said, "Yeah just a headache."

Rarity stepped forward asking, "Are you sure darling? You looked to be in a lot of pain."

"Yes I'm fine. I'm going to the town hall to wait." I said,and before they could ask more I took off.

 **Meanwhile in the library**

"Who was that?" The purple mare asked.

"We have no clue Twilight. All we do know is he never talks to ponies except Rarity and AJ." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Excuse me but I need time to think." Said Twilight walking to the bedroom she was staying in. Rainbow whatched then shrugged it off.

In the bedroom Twilight paced as she thought to herself, ' _Could he really be Prince Lunar Eclipse?"_ She shook her head. " _No he can't be the Prince wasn't any of the three tribes, even though I couldn't see he didn't seem to have a horn or wings. But the way he reacted to the name and his speed doesn't add up."_

 _ **Town hall 5:45 am**_

I woke up forty-five minutes ago to ponies walking in. I had fallen asleep in one of the round windows while thinking of what I saw in my head. When the thought returned I just shook it off and sat there watching the hall fill up.

Finally I saw the purple mare come in. I started to wonder if what she said was true until I felt something strange and evil. This made me look around the room but saw nothing. Then I saw a guard hover by and called to him, "Hey guard come here real quick."

The guard turned around and came over. Once close enough he said, "What is it sir?"

"I think you need to get ready to protect every pony. I don't know why but I felt something evil coming." I told him. All he did was give me a strange look and hovered away chuckling like it was a joke. This made me growl but I stopped when I realized the mayor talking.

"And now I give our ruler the one that brings us the sun and the moon each and ever day, the kind, benevolent, and wise Princess Celestia!" Once she said that the birds started singing and Rarity opened the curtains to reveal nothing.

Every pony gasped as I hung from the window. The mayor then asked, "Where is she?"

As Rarity went to look, Pinkie shouted, "Oh guessing games I love those! Is she hiding?" She then ducked down to look.

Rarity returned saying, "She's gone!" Pinkie came back up and said something then screamed as I watched a blue mist appear in front of a scared Rarity.

The mist changed into an alicorn with a coat as black as a cloudy night and a flowing mane and tail filled with stars. Her eyes were dark blue with slits replacing her pupils. She had on light blue armored dress. She then looked around saying, "My subjects, how wonderful to see your sun loving faces." Her gaze stopped on me adding, "Except for you. Remove your cloak at once!"

Before I could reply Rainbow Dash shouted flying at the figure as Applejack held her back. "What have you done to our Princess?"

"What am I not royal enough for you? Does my crown no longer count sense I've been inprisoned for so long? Do you not know who I am? Have you not seen the signs of my return?" The Alicorn asked getting in Fluttershy's face then Rarity's.

"I did! Your the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon!" The purple unicorn replied causing every pony to gasp.

Nightmare Moon laughed saying, "Finally a pony that knows me. You also know why I'm here then?"

The mare nodded nervously trying to answer, "Your here to... to..."

"HAHAHAHA, hear me ponies enjoy your last day of sun because it will be your last. For night shall last FOREVER!!!!" Nightmare Moon screamed.


End file.
